Oh Ionia™
Welcome to the Oh Ionia Wiki All you need to know about the series concept, Oh Ionia™ and all it's characters. Brief Overview Oh Ionia™ is a fun animation concept that is available for purchase. This is an in-depth wikia especially for fans who already know about it and wish to share their knowledge, or know more about it. History Oh, Ionia!™ is an animation/comic book project created by Rachel Prince for the company 'Melty Cat Designs'. It originally started life after the main character Ionia, who was created in 2008, had a major over-haul. The project was put into motion in 2011 after much deliberation. Characters Main Characters Secondary Characters Human Characters General Synopsis The humans race now has robotic helpers (Known as the Hellas faction) to aid them in their daily lives, as well as thwarting disasters. But, with all good bots, there are bad bots. Which side are you on? The good, the bad, or maybe you are a human caught in the middle. Either way, the bots have a hard task on their hands. Planet: Earth Location: Greece (All of) Time Frame: Present Day Alt Universe: No Main Locations: Zakynthos, Kos, Thessaloniki, Athens, Nisyros The Hellas Faction The Hellas Faction is lead by Olympus and is tasked with keeping all of Greece safe and secure. They are a human protection squad who all have their own tasks and abilities. Aetna's Disciples Aetna's disciples, as they are known, are a group of bots who are determined to overthrow the Hellas Faction. They are made up of their leader Aetna, her father Pulsar and her followers. They are ruthless and will stop at nothing to overthrow the Hellas team. Basic Story Many years ago a robotic lifeform left its home planet and decided to explore the galaxy. It traversed space for many a millenia until it finally came across a planet that sustained life. It sat in orbit for centuries, observing these lifeforms as they evolved and grew in number. However, the energy supplies that the lifeform ran on were depleting and he was nearing the end of his life cycle. The planet did not seem to have the same energy supplies as he was used to and he had left his planet far, far behind him. With no hope of repair, he decided to enter the atmosphere and lay himself to rest on the planet that he had grown fond of. He crash landed in a cove on an island and ceased to function. After many years of conflict and disasters, the humans that inhabited the planet were desperate for help. It was then that a few inhabitants of the island discovered the lifeless body of the lifeform. They examined the robotic lifeform and discovered a nametag. Panagiotis. This may be the answer they had been looking for. With time and sneaky reverse engineering, the humans managed to create four robotic lifeforms. Olympus, Uncinus, Pulsar and Medusa. These 4 beings were tasked with the protection of human life, be it from outside invaders, or natural disasters. Over the course of many years, the original four realized that the job was bigger than they could handle and so the humans created more helpers. Arion, Dionysus and Delphini. Pulsar and Medusa had fallen for each other and had been observing humans very closely. Medusa envied human mothers and wished for her own children. But, being robitic, she could not naturally create life within her. So, Pulsar helped her build a robotic child. It was, however, very unstable and developed a split personality. It caused choas and destruction when it had an 'episode' destroying towns and human lives. It was then that Olympus stepped in and suggested that Pulsar build a second bot so that the duel personality could be split in two. The good half would be left behind in the original body and the bad side could be contained within a second body and kept in isolation to stop it from causing anymore problems. The transfer was made. Thus, Ionia and Aetna were 'born'. The humans demanded that Aetna be imprisoned. Olympus did not take kindly to such a request, but knew that something had to be done. Aetna, however, did not take kindly to being imprisoned in such a way. Neither did her father, Pulsar. But, Olympus assured him that it was for the best. Years passed and Aetna's anger grew. Until finally Pulsar decided to free her. She left in a blaze of fire with her father following close behind. Vowing revenge. Copyright Information Oh, Ionia!™', all characters, designs and concepts are © Melty Cat Designs and Rachel Prince - All Rights Reserved' ''Clients/Customers/Public - Please note: 'Oh, Ionia!™' is an original robot animation and comic concept and is in no way related to or a replication of any existing animation, TV series, game, movie, characters or designs. Any similarities, character names, titles, etc are purely coincidental.